101 Dalmatian Street Fanon Wiki:Wiki Policy
These are the rules of 101 Dalmatian Street Fanon Wiki, which must be followed at all times. They are enforced everywhere on the wiki. If you violate any of these policies, you will receive a warning, if you continue to break the rules, you will get your second warning. If you break the rules after it, you will be held responsible for your actions, and you will be kicked out of Camden Town (Blocked). GENERAL POLICIES # As per FANDOM's guidelines, you must be '''13 years or older '''to create an account here. If you reveal yourself to be under the age limit, you will be kicked out of Camden Town (Blocked) and your account will be disabled by Wikia staff. # Strictly no spamming. This includes, adding useless articles, writing pointless comments / messages, making spam edits (e.g. reverting and then redoing edits). # Please do not farm edits to increase your editcount or to recieve badges. Badges are obtained fairly. # Please only edit your own profile page, not anyone else's (unless you have permission from the other user first, or if you are adding the blocked template to another blocked user's profile page). # If you see a user breaking a rule, please tell them to stop, and tell an admin if they continue to break the rules. # Abusing multiple accounts is not allowed. If you make a second account after being blocked, your block will be extended to a certain amount of time, while the duplicate account(s) is blocked permanently. #* If for any necessary circumstance you choose to operate a different account, please contact an administrator. #* If you continue creating multiple accounts to evade your block (ban evasion), FANDOM staff will be contacted. #Please do not add false information. #Please make sure that you're edits are at the highest quality possible, and that they meet the manual of style. #Vandalism is not allowed in any way possible. It will result in a permanent block, regardless of how many vandalism was done. #If you are unfamiliar with the formatting while editing an article, ask an administrator for help. We would much rather help you than a fix a article that thas ruined by formatting errors. #Be kind and civil to and respect all other users. Especially admins who have the authority to block anyone who gets out of line. For example, posting private information is not allowed. #No removing items from other galleries, unless the pictures is fake. #Mild swearing is allowed here. Any words like "Ass, Hell, Damn and Piss" (even when censored) are allowed. Strong language however, is '''NOT '''and will not be allowed here. #Please don't harass or aggregate spammers and vandals as it only incites them to cause more damage. #No threatening or harassing of any sort. #Do not argue with admins or other staff. They know what they're doing, they earned their rights for a reason. This rule also applies to other discussions outside of the wiki,e.g. our Discord. #Do not remove blocked templates from another user's profile page, unless the user is unblocked.